The Purpose of Kunoichi
by Saiyajin of the Twilight
Summary: Sakura is told a shocking reason why there is at least one Kunoichi in each team. SasuSaku, KakaSaku, NaruSaku. WARNING: MAJOR LEMON. This is my first fan fiction. I may delete this fan fiction soon, so get your fill.
1. Ch 1: The Truth

**The Purpose of Kunoichi**

**Chapter one: The Truth **

It was early in the morning when Sakura woke up in her soft pink bed and stretched her arms wide. She let out a small yawn as she got out of bed and got dressed in her usual attire. When she went downstairs she quickly caught a piece of toast as it shot out of the toaster and lathered it in butter. With the swiftness of a jounin, she ran out the door and down the street. As she gobbled the last bit of toast, she quickened her pace and hurried to her teacher's office.

Inside the paper cluttered office, Tsunade happily drank sake from her cup as she rested her feet on her desk. As the door creaked open, she fumbled with the bottle and hid it under her desk. She quickly began looking over documents as if she was doing work. When Sakura walked in, Tsunade sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you Sakura. I thought you were Shizune." She said as she brought the sake bottle back out. She took a sip and breathed a sigh of pleasure. "Okay Sakura, let's go to the hospital. There was a bar fight and a lot of people got some minor injuries. This will be good practicing for you."

"Hai." Said Sakura simply as she followed her teacher out of the room. When they got to the hospital, there were many people sitting in chairs with blood running down their faces and arms. Sakura's eye began to twitch. These people looked like they just came back from a mission, not a fight. Tsunade led Sakura to a small doctors office and told her that some patients will be coming soon. Sure enough, one by one, men walked into the office with shards of glass and bruises all over their body. Using her medical ninjutsu, she began healing them one by one. Then when another person walked in, Sakura looked shocked. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" She asked her teammate who had a large bump on his head and several scratches.

"Oh, well, that's a funny story actually." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I was walking down the street towards the ramen shop when a guy flew out of a bar window and landed on top of me. I went into the bar to try and stop the fight and got hit with a stool on top of my head. Next thing I know I'm here." He said as he nervously laughed with his eyes closed.

Sakura looked at him with a 'You're pathetic' look in her eyes. "Really Naruto, you should have been able to take care of them easily. You're a ninja for Kami's sake." She said as she began healing his cuts and bruises. It wasn't that difficult due to Naruto's healing ability. "So Naruto, what's our next mission going to be? Do you know?" She said as she placed a band-aid on his head. Naruto nodded and ruffled through his hip pouch. He pulled out a piece of paper and read from it.

"Team seven is hereby assigned to go to Gatsugi village to capture a group of bandits that are terrorizing the village. Signed, Granny Tsunade." Naruto said with a laugh as he added the last part. Sakura glared at him and tapped the top of his head. Naruto clutched it and wiggled in pain. "What was that for Sakura-chan?!"

"That's for making fun of my teacher, baka. Now get out, there are more patients who need treatment." She grunted, pointing to the door. Naruto lazily got up and began heading out the door. When he was almost about to close the door behind him, he stopped and poked his head into the room once more.

"Oh, and Sakura-chan, I can't wait for the mission. No doubt Tsunade has told you about the it. Kakashi sensei just told us and I'm psyched!" Naruto said giddily as he closed the door. The last thing Naruto said to her left her dumbfounded. She had no idea what he was talking about, and she didn't like it. She was going to make sure she talked to Tsunade about it later on. The baka was probably just talking about healing them. Before she could think about it anymore, another patient walked into the room and she began working.

Ten hours later, Sakura was tired, sweaty, and aching. All she wanted to do was get home and go to bed. When she walked out of the hospital, she met Tsunade who was apparently waiting for her. "You look tired Sakura, you better get some rest. You must of healed about fifteen people in one day. That's quite a feat." She said, giving a couple of claps. Sakura smiled weakly at her teacher and began walking home. Tsunade walked next to her as they both walked home. It was then that Sakura remembered what Naruto said.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked as she looked at her teacher. Tsunade let out a small 'huh?' to Sakura's question as she turner her attention from the sidewalk to Sakura. "Naruto said that I'm supposed to do something for the team on missions. What was he talking about?" She asked sincerely. Tsunade looked at her wide eyed. "What is is Tsunade-sama?"

"I guess I forgot to tell you Sakura. You see, have you noticed that all of the teams in the village have at least one female ninja in them?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded and urged her to keep going. "Well, a while back the village began to notice how stressed our ninja would get on missions, being away from home and being in dangerous situations. So they began thinking of ways to safely reduce their stress during missions and one idea popped up¼ ..Sex."

Sakura stopped in her tracks and her eyes grew wide. She looked up at her teacher and began stuttering. "You mean I have to¼ .do it¼ .with my team?!" She practically shouted. The thought of having sex with Naruto or Kakashi made her feel like hurling. However, the thought of Sasuke made her drool and begin thinking of ways she could do it with him. She quickly came to her senses and brushed her dirty thoughts out of her head. "I can't do that! Besides, it's illegal for minors to have sex, right?!"

"Sakura, be quiet. You don't want everyone in the neighborhood hearing you, do you?" She said, looking around to see if anybody heard. "Anyway, since you became a ninja, you gave up all rights to being a child. In the law's eyes, you are an adult. Besides, I thought you would be thrilled to have sex with Sasuke." Tsunade said with a wink. Indeed, Sakura would love to do it with Sasuke. She had been dreaming of it for at least a year. But Naruto and Kakashi? EW!

"But, but, but, I don't want to have sex with Naruto and Kakashi!" She said, flailing her arms. " They're both perverts and I might become pregnant with their children! EW!" She shivered at the thought. Her life would be ruined it she found herself walking down the street with a kid in a stroller shouting 'believe it!' over and over. Also, having a lazy white haired kid would suck as well.

"Calm down Sakura." Tsunade comforted as she patted the young girl's shoulder. "I'll give you some birth control pills and you will be alright. Besides, you'll love sex. As a matter of fact, why don't you go over to Sasuke's house and practice." She winked. Sakura blushed madly at the thought of that and got a little wet between the legs. "Here." Tsunade said, handing her a box of birth control pills. "Now go home and rest, you've had a long day. I expect you to meet Sasuke tomorrow and have sex with him before you go on the mission. Goodnight." Tsunade said, walking away from her apprentice, laughing.

As Sakura walked into her room, she locked the door and plopped down onto her bed. Thoughts about the conversation with her teacher ran through her head. "Sex with¼ .Sasuke¼ " She found her hand wandering between her legs. Her fingers began rubbing against her clit through the fabric of her shorts. A slight moan escaped her lips. She wanted more. She quickly pulled her dress over her head and slipped off her sandals. She then slipped off her short shorts and tossed them onto the floor. She quickly disposed of her bra and her now soaked pink panties. She now laid down on her bed completely naked. He breathed slightly heavier as she brought her hands to her dripping pussy. Using one hand to part her lower lips, she began rubbing her clit with her other hand.

Sakura was in heaven. As she stroked her pink virgin pussy, it sent electricity down her spine, causing her to moan. She tried to imagine Sasuke rubbing her clit instead of her, causing her to moan louder. She brought one of her hands to her right breast and began massaging it as she continued to rub circles in her love box. She rubbed her breast in circles, sometimes flicking her nipple. All of this was getting way too out of hand. She was afraid her parents might hear her moan. She got up and got on her hands and knees. She stuck her head into her pillow to muffle her moans and stuck her ass high into the air. Now she wanted to go further. Taking a deep breathe, she dipped two her fingers into her wet pussy. She moaned into her pillow as she moved her fingers in and out. She could feel her juices coat her fingers and she was loving every second of it. She dipped another finger inside her and she started to go crazy. She could feel something build up inside her as she began to sweat. Suddenly, she shouted into her pillow as she came all over her hand.

She flopped over onto her back and began breathing heavily like after a workout. She looked down at her left hand which was now covered in her come. She heard that girl cum tasted sweet. She wondered what it tasted like. Hesitantly, she brought her fingers to her face. Like tasting a new food for the first time, she dipped her fingertips into her mouth. "Wow, it is good¼ ." She began licking all of her juices off her hand hungrily. When her hand was clean, she dipped her fingers into her wet pussy again and licked them some more. This continued for several minutes until she was bone dry.

"Delicious¼ " Said Sakura softly, licking the last traces off cum off the sides of her mouth. She went under her covers and tried to get asleep. "You know¼ " She said softly, bringing her sheets closer to her. "Maybe this whole sex thing isn't a bad thing after all." She grinned as she slipped into unconsciousness . Her dreams were filled with fantasies about drinking Sasuke's cum and riding his large cock.

And she complained about Naruto and Kakashi being perverts.


	2. Ch 2: First times are fun!

**I warn you now. This may be the most perverted thing you have EVER read. I mean it.**

**The Purpose of Kunoichi**

**Chapter two: First times are great!**

The sun shined through Sakura's window the morning after her masturbation fest. She weakly got out of her bed naked and stretched her arms and back. She went over to her dresser to pick out clothes for the day when she remembered what Tsunade said the other day. She told her to have sex with Sasuke before the mission to get used to it. She thought of how to get into Sasuke's pants. She's been trying to ever since puberty. She thought that she would just figure out a way when she gets over to his house. But what to wear? She decided to wear the sexiest lingerie she had, black lace bra and panties. She then adorn her normal clothing and headed out.

She had been over at Sasuke's once before. It was his birthday and everyone was there, whether Sasuke wanted them to or not. It was not. Sakura laughed when Naruto put a party hat on emo Sasuke's head. It was a great day. Sasuke even liked the shirt she made for him. Even after Sasuke tried to kill Naruto for singing 'what's your boyfriend's first name' after singing happy birthday, it was a pretty fun day. Kakashi even got Sasuke a blow up sex doll. Everyone laughed when Sasuke unwrapped it. Everyone except Sasuke, that is.

Before she knew it, she was at the front gate of Sasuke's estate. She has always admired Sasuke's place. It was a lot larger than her family's house. She would love to live here. To her left was an intercom on the wall surrounding the estate. She pressed a button near the bottom and spoke into it. "Sasuke-kun, it's me! I need to talk." She said with sincerity in her voice. Then inner Sakura spoke inside her head 'Like hell we're going to talk! I'm going to fuck you dry Sasuke, hell yeah!' Sakura giggled slightly.

"Sakura?" Spoke Sasuke from the intercom. "Fine, come in but make it short. We have that mission today." Once he finished speaking, the main gates opened, allowing Sakura entrance. As she walked towards the house, she looked to her sides and admired the scenery. There was a pond to her left and a tree to her right. The grass was finely trimmed and not a single blade of grass was longer than the next. When she got to the front door, Sasuke already opened it and was leaning up against the outside wall. His arms were crossed across his chest and he looked annoyed. "What do you want Sakura?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

"Come inside and find out, Sasuke-kun." Said with an evil grin as she walked past him and into the house. Sasuke looked confuse and turned around to face her. When he turned, he found Sakura gone. He went inside and closed the door. "Up here Sasuke!" Came Sakura's voice from upstairs. Sasuke was getting impatient and walked upstairs, intent on killing Sakura for wasting his time. Once upstairs, Sakura's voice rang from his room. "I have a surprise for you in here Sasuke!" Sasuke quickly ran to the door and opened it. Inside, he saw something he didn't expect….Sakura was nowhere in sight. Sasuke walked inside and wondered where she was. He then heard the door close. When he turned around to yell at Sakura, his eyes widened. In front of the door was Sakura in only her sexy lingerie. "See anything you like Sasuke?" She asked, rubbing one of her breasts and rubbing her clit through her panties."

"S-Sakura! What are you doing?!" He was barely able to say, stumbling back. A blush worthy of Hinata was stretched across his face. As he stumbled backwards, he backed into his bed and flopped onto it. He quickly rose to a sitting position over the side of the bed in time to see Sakura on her hands and knees, crawling towards him with a dirty glint in her eye.

"Tsunade-sama told me to come over here and fuck you Sasuke! From now on, I guess you could say that I'm your sex slave." She said in a sexy voice and she continued crawling. Once she crawled between his legs, she could tell that Sasuke had an erection already. "I want your big cock Sasuke!" Those mere words made Sasuke feel like he was being bound by Shikamaru's shadow bind technique. He couldn't move an inch. Sakure smiled evily and looked at Sasuke's zipper. Gripping the zipper with her teeth, she unzipped his pants. Sasuke was wearing boxers with a slit in the front for easy access when going to the bathroom, so when Sakura unzipped him, his stiff cock flopped through the slit and hit her on the nose. "Hey, that wasn't very nice Sasuke." She said teasingly. She gazed up at him and his large 7" long member. "Sasuke, you have no idea how long I've wanted this." she said, gripping the base of his shaft.

"S-Sakura, don't…" Sasuke stuttered as Sakura began pumped on his cock with her hand. A small drop of precum formed at the end of his shaft. Sakura tilted her head slightly as she smiled with a dirty grin.

"Don't what, Sasuke?" She asked innocently as she saw the precum at the end of his member. She raised her eyebrow, wondering what it tasted like. Bringing his cock to her face, she licked the end of it eagerly. It tasted salty, but she like salty food, so she liked it even more than her own cum.

"Don't….stop!" Sasuke blurted out, overcome by sexual desires. Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

"I didn't intend to, Sasuke." She said as she brought his cock to her face again. "I need your big cock in my mouth right now!" She practically begged as she wrapped her mouth around his long member. Sasuke screamed with pleasure as Sakura sucked on his shaft with vigor. She felt heat emanating from his member as she sucked on it and massaged it with her tongue. Sasuke placed his hands on the back of her head and pushed her deeper down onto his member. She was at the point of choking on his shaft but slowly she began to get used to his full length down her throat. She closed her eyes as she guided his cock in and out of her mouth, moaning into it ever now and then. She got an idea and pulled her mouth off of his member to his dismay. "Sasuke, would you like me to suck on your balls?" She asked in a dirty voice, lifted his member to better view his balls.

"Y-yes…" He said, barely as he tried to catch his breathe. Sakura grinned and began to suck on his luscious sack. She started on his left ball, rolling it around in her mouth, then moved to his other ball. After a couple minutes of the, she brought her attention back to his shaft. She grabbed it by it's hilt and licked from the base to the very tip of it, placing a tender kiss at the top.

" I want your cum Sasuke. I want it all in my mouth. I need to taste it." She begged, resuming her sucking on his shaft. She was now able to suck all of him in with ease. Sasuke began moaning louder and louder, signaling him coming closer to climax. She began sucking him faster and faster, moaning loudly into it causing it to vibrate. Sasuke let out a loud scream as he began to come. Sakura quickly took her mouth off of his member, opened her mouth wide, and stuck out her tongue hungrily. Like a volcano, Sasuke shot his seed into Sakura's mouth. When Sasuke finished coming, Sakura rolled her tongue around in her mouth as she savored the taste of his cum. "You're so delicious Sasuke…" She said with a dreamy look on her face. She felt like she was in heaven as she let the savory cum drip down her throat and into her stomach. "Do you want to more Sasuke?" She asked, licking the remainders of cum off his shaft.

"Y-yeah, but I'm all out…." He said, gasping for air. He felt like he had gone through Lee's training regiment. His member began to go limp to Sakura's hand. This brought a frown to her face. Then, she remembered a trick she learned from Tsunade.

"I've got a solution to that. Tsunade taught me her Creation Rebirth technique. It allows me to speed up cell production. It was meant for battle, but I think it could also be used for sex." She said happily. She brought her hand to Sasuke's sack and her hand began to glow. She began to speed up his semen production to the point where they were full. "Now you should be for more." She said happily as she stood up. She pulled her thumbs underneath the sides of her panties and pulled them down. She then flicked them off of her feet and had them land onto her pile of discarded clothes.

Sasuke gazed at her shaved cunt with amazement. There was a small patch of pink hair at the top, making it look even more irresistible. Sakura then unhooked her bra and tossed it as well. Sakura now stood there completely exposed to him. She could see him gaze at her pussy and smiled. Using both of her hands, she parted her lower lips to allow him further view. "Do you like my pussy Sasuke?" She asked as she slightly dipped a finger into herself. She then brought it to her mouth and licked it off happily. Sasuke's cock began growing back to it's original size as he nodded. "Do you want to taste it?" She asked, climbing onto the bed and placing her head onto the pillow. Sasuke turned towards her and saw her spread her legs out wide and spreading her lower lips with her hands. "Taste me Sasuke." She begged.

Sasuke removed all of his clothes and crawled in between her legs and brought his face centimeters from her dripping cunt. He couldn't stop himself as he thrust his head into her snatch. Sakura let out a cry of passion as Sasuke's tongue explored her love box. Sasuke loved the taste of her fluids and couldn't get enough as he gripped Sakura's legs with his arms and tried to stick his tongue deeper into her. Sakura kept shouting as she gripped the pillow behind her. "Oh god Sasuke! Your tongue feels so good! Don't stop! Oh Sasuke!" She shouted as she tried to thrust her pussy closer to Sasuke's face. She began sweating heavily as she breathed quickly and deeply. "Sasuke….Sasuke…" She kept chanting as he explored her cunt. With a loud scream, she came into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke licked up all of the fluids, licking the sides of her legs to get every last drop. "Sasuke, I wanna taste it." She asked.

Sasuke climbed on top of her and brought his lips to hers. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues as Sakura tasted her own cum. She broke away from the kiss as she massaged his shaft. "I want you to fuck me Sasuke. I need your cock inside me! Take my virginity please!" She shouted. This was all Sasuke needed to hear. He gripped his shaft and guided it's head to her opening. He slowly eased his cock into her tight cunt with short strokes. Sakura moaned softly as she closed her eyes. Sasuke then felt a blockage and looked at Sakura. She opened her eyes and nodded. "Take me, Sasuke." She pleaded. With one final thrust, Sasuke ripped through her hymen and all the way into her.

Sakura cringed slightly as a small trickle of blood dripped from her pussy. Sasuke slowly began thrusting in and out, picking up pace as time went on. Pain subsided to pleasure as Sakura began moaning. "Sasuke's inside me! I can't believe Sasuke's inside me!" She shouted as Sasuke moaned, pumping into her.

"Sakura…you're so tight…" Sasuke said softly as he leaned over and began sucking on her right breast. He rolled his tongue around her perky nipple and bit it softly. He then treated her other breast to the same treatment. Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke could feel his member begin to throb. "Sakura, I'm about to come."

"Come inside me Sasuke, fill me up with your hot cum!" She shouted. Sasuke screamed as he shot his seed into her hot pussy. The feeling of Sasuke's cum emptying into her sent her over the edge as she came, gripping Sasuke's shaft as they both shouted.

They laid there in each others arms. Sakura snuggled up against her beloved Sasuke and he wrapped his arms around her waist with one of his hands on her round butt. "That was the best sex ever Sasuke." She said, kissing his chest. Sasuke remained inside her as his eyes fluttered close.

**So what do you think? Pretty perverted huh? I hope you liked it! I know I did. **


	3. Ch3: Kakashi takes charge

**The Purpose of Kunoichi**

**Chapter three: Kakashi takes charge.**

A couple of hours after Sasuke and Sakura fucked their brains out, Sasuke was still asleep. He then began feeling something start pulling on his member. He figured it was just part of his weird dream involving Sakura and Ino. But slowly the pulling got more intense and it began feeling like he was being sucked. When he opened his eyes, he found a sight that startled him. Sakura was in-between Sasuke's legs, naked and sucking on Sasuke's stiff member happily. "S-Sakura!" Sasuke said, surprised. At that moment he felt his balls seize up and his cum flooded Sakura's mouth.

"Mmmmm." Sakura said, gulping down every last drop. "Nothing like a snack before a mission." She said, looking at Sasuke's startled face. "What Sasuke-kun?" She asked, kissing Sasuke's cock.

"Sakura…you're the most….perverted person I've ever met." He managed to say, his left eye twitching. Sakura looked offended.

"I'm not perverted!" She shouted, sitting up and flailing her arms. Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms.

"If you're not perverted, then why did you crawl over to me in your bra and panties, suck my cock and my balls, eat my cum twice, and tasted your own cum? Not to mention you kept making comments on how great it was and how much you wanted it." He pointed out. Sakura blushed and started playing with her index fingers nervously.

"Eheheh…I guess you've got a point there." Sakura realized that, she was indeed a pervert. What Tsunade said about liking it was true. Then thoughts about having to have sex with Naruto and Kakashi went into her mind. And instead of brushing them away, she started wondering what it would be like. A small smile crossed her face but then she saw the time on a clock on the wall. "Sasuke, we're going to be late!" She shrieked. She stumbled out of bed and quickly put on her clothes. Sasuke did the same and they both quickly ran downstairs and outside.

Across town, Naruto and Kakashi both waited on a bridge that led outside the village. Kakashi was reading his perverted book and Naruto chucked pebbles into the river below. "Where the hell are they kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked Kakashi as he turned around and rested his elbows on the railing. Kakashi simply ignored him, flipping the page. "Man, they were even more late than you!" He continued complaining. Finally, Sasuke and Sakura both arrived at the bridge, panting from running the entire way. "What the hell took you guys so long?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Shut up idiot. We were practicing jutsus and we lost track of time." Sasuke said angrily, making an excuse. Sakura nodded at Sasuke's excuse, thinking it was a good one. It would sound like Sasuke to be training and for her to be helping him.

"Well you should have been looking at the clock more. Did you guys go get ice cream or something? Sakura looks like she has some on the side of her mouth." Kakashi said, pointing to Sakura. Sakura brought her hand to the corner of her mouth and wiped whatever was on her cheek onto her finger. When she looked at it, she gasped. There was some of Sasuke's cum on the side of her mouth this entire time. She quickly licked her finger clean and nervously laughed.

"Uh, yeah, we got ice cream on the way here. It's kinda hot, right?" She said nervously. Kakashi looked at her with a questioning look. What she wiped off her mouth looked sort of sticky. Both Sakura and Sasuke were sweaty and their clothes looked like they were put on in a hurry. Kakashi just shrugged and began walking out of the village.

"Hurry up guys, we have a mission to complete." He yelled back towards them. The three genin quickly followed, taking their places in front of Kakashi. As they went along, they could see birds, insects, and even deer as they walked through the odd forest. The village they were heading to wasn't a long ways away so they took their time. After a few hours of walking, they found themselves at their destination. Gatsugi village. When the team arrived, they found that the gang was already causing trouble. Some of them had swords and axes while others had nothing but fists. "Guys, stop them quickly!" Kakashi ordered as they disappeared into the chaos.

Naruto rushed into the crowd of thugs and performed his shadow clone jutsu. Instantly, ten more Narutos showed up out of nowhere and attacked a portion of the crowd. Sasuke ran into the crowd, slashing at them with a kunai. When it seemed that he was surrounded, he jumped high into the air and performed a series of hand signs. Out of his mouth came a torrent of flames that scorched the gang. Sakura ran into the crowd, using her strong taijutsu to pummel the crowd into submission. Kakshi took his time and started tossing guys left and right with seemingly small blows. As the crowd was winding down, a swordsman came out of nowhere and tried to stab Sakura. As Kakashi saw this, he immediately got in the way and got stabbed in his right shoulder. "Kakashi sensei!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm…alright Sakura." He cringed. Naruto being the hyperactive ninja he is, had all of his clones jump on the swordsman and pummeled his into the ground. "Good work everyone.." Kakashi said with a twinge as he pulled the sword out of his shoulder. Kakashi fell forward and began coughing up blood.

"Kakashi sensei, let me take a look at that." Sakura said as she went over to him and began healing him. "Why did you do that? You could have been killed." She asked as the wound began closing up. Kakashi just looked at her and smiled. "Sensei…" She looked at him and smiled.

After Sakura finished healing Kakashi, they had made it over to the mayor of the village's house. The mayor actually got on his hands and knees to thank them for getting rid of all of the gang and invited them to stay at a luxurious bathhouse in the village. Being beaten and tired, the team happily agreed. As the team made it to the bathhouse, they marveled at it. Inside there were oak floors clean enough to eat off of. They were told that there were three spas. One was an all female spa, another was an all male spa, and the last one was a mixed spa. They were thrilled at the idea of a hot bath but after their previous battle, all they wanted was to sleep. Well, everyone except Sakura.

Kakashi entered his room at the bathhouse and practically dropped onto the king-sized bed. He twinged a little because the area where Sakura healed was still a little sore. He was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door. He could tell it was Sakura since it was a pretty strong knock. "Come in Sakura." He said, rising to a sitting position. Sakura walked nervously into the room and closed the door.

"I'm glad you're okay Kakashi sensei." She said, locking the door behind her. "You saved me and I wanted to make it up to you." She said, walking over to the bed and sitting next to him.

"You don't need to do anything Sakura. That's just what friends do for each other. I know that it if was me, you would have done the same." He said smiling.

"But I want to do this. I'll do anything you want." She said, bringing his hand up her leg with her hand. Kakashi quickly escaped her grasp and looked at her.

"What are you doing Sakura?" He asked, confused. Sakura got up and straddled his lap with an evil grin. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began grinding against him.

"It's okay Kakashi sensei. Tsunade sama told be it's alright for me to do this. And I want it. Badly. You can do WHATEVER you want to me, and I mean it." Sakura said as she reached down and rubbed her hand against his throbbing member through his pants. She could tell that he was big. Even bigger than Sasuke. Kakashi began to experience what Sasuke had felt the other day. He couldn't move, as if Sakura had put a spell on him. Using her other hand, she pulled on Kakashi's sweatpants to allow his member to flop out. Sakura gasped at the mere size and girth of it. It must have been ten inches long. She couldn't even get her hand all the way around it. "Oh….my…..god…." She was barely able to say as she gazed at it. She didn't believe that a cock that size could possibly exist. Well that's to be expected from the great Kakashi.

"….Anything, Sakura?" Kakashi said, regaining his composure. He did infact imagine himself and Sakura having sex a few times. Why do you think he always walked in the back of the group? It was to gaze at Sakura's plump ass. He just didn't think it would ever be possible that this could ever happen. Well, he was going to make the best of this, especially since Sakura said she would do ANYTHING. Sakura looked up at her sensei when he spoke and nodded with a little grin. "Then first, suck all of me into your mouth." Sakura got on her knees on the floor and aimed his huge cock at her mouth. Gazing at the size of it, she wondered it she could even fit it inside her mouth. She was willing to try, so she took one last breathe and sucked it into her dirty mouth.

Sakura was practically choking on a little over half of his cock as she guided it in and out. She massaged to bottom side of it with her tongue as she started playing with his balls with her fingers. She pulled off of him to gasp for air. "Kakashi sensei, I don't think I can put it all in my mouth. I'm so sorry!" She said, looking depressed. She wanted to do whatever he wanted, but she couldn't.

"It's alright Sakura, you were able to get more into your mouth than any of the girls I've been with. I'm happy." He said, caressing her cheek. "Now, how about you get undressed and get on the bed on all fours?" He suggested. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"That I can do sensei." She said, standing up. With the skill of a stripper, she sexily undressed. When she reached her panties, she flung them at Kakashi's face. Her scent filled his nose and he could barely control himself. As he removed the panties from his face, Sakura was already on the bed. She was on all fours and facing away from him. He had a perfect view of the round plump ass that he admired. He could see her wet cunt and her tiny asshole. "Oh Kakashi sensei…" She said in a cute voice as she moved her ass from side to side. Kakashi immediately got undressed, keeping only his mask on and closing his left eye.

"I hope you take all of me here." He said, getting behind her and slinging his cock's head over her slit teasingly. Sakura moaned in anticipation. Gripping her ass with one hand, he guided the head of his cock into her dripping pussy with his other hand. It was pretty tight, and he loved it when it was tight. He then brought his other hand to her ass and shoved as much of himself into his student. Sakura let out a cry of sheer pleasure as his cock filled her up completely. To Kakashi's surprise, all of his throbbing cock managed to fit inside her. "Wow Sakura, I guess you can." He said, moving slowly in and out of her. Sakura gripped a pillow tightly with both of her hands as she felt the giant member slide in and out of her.

"Oh sensei, I'm so full." She said softly as she rocked her ass against him, trying to make the thrusts harder. Kakashi began pumping into her faster and faster until he couldn't go any faster. He gripped onto Sakura's thighs and lifted her entire lower body off the bed as he tried to thrust harder into her. Sakura's arms and head were her only body parts that were on the bed now as she sweated heavily from the great sex. Sakura had to bite on her knuckle to keep from screaming in pleasure and causing Naruto and Sasuke to rush into the room. Sakura came as a torrent of her cum flooded from her wet cunt. As her already tight cunt got tighter and started contracting from her climax, Kakashi could feel himself about to come.

" Sakura, flip over and open your mouth." Kakashi practically ordered as he pulled himself out and flipped her onto her back. He then straddled her face and started masturbating. Sakura, knowing that she was about to get a mouthful of tasty cum, opened her mouth an inch from his cock and stuck out her tongue. She gave a dirty look at her sensei as she let out a moan, wanting his seed. Kakashi let out a deep moan as his cum shot out of his member and in Sakura's mouth and some even went on her face and in her hair. "Looks like I got messy. Sorry Sakura." Sakura smiled and swallowed the cum in her mouth. His tasted a little different than Sasuke's but it was still extremely good. She wiped most of the cum off her face with her finger and licked it off happily. Even though she got most of it off, there were still globs of cum on her face and in her hair. She didn't mind though, since it sort of felt good on her skin.

"Yummy." She said, licking a little cum off the end of his cock. "Can we go again Sensei? I've been wanting to try 69." She asked with a puppy dog face. Kakashi brought his hand to his chin and began to rub it. He could probably go again, so what the hell.

"Okay Sakura, just get on top of me and we'll do it." He said, laying back on the bed. Sakura quickly straddled him so that her head was at his now limp cock and her pussy was in front of his face. Kakashi, for the first time, lowered his mask just enough so he could feast on her juices. As she lowered her cunt onto his face, Kakashi grabbed her butt with both hands and licked madly at her juices. Sakura almost screamed, but managed to muffle herself by sticking his member into her mouth. Kakashi loved the taste of her sweet juices, slipping a couple of his fingers into her cunt between licks. Sakura just moaned as she tried to get her sensei's cock hard. After a couple of minutes of sucking and licked, his member regained it's original size. As Sakura sucked on his now hard cock, she noticed that in this position she could get more of it in her mouth, as the tip could go down her throat. Since she failed to take all of it in her mouth last time, she was determined to succeed this time. Sakura slowly began easing more and more of his huge cock into her mouth, almost gagging on it's length and girth a couple of times. Kakashi noticed what Sakura was attempting and stopped playing with Sakura's cunt to help her concentrate. "You can do it Sakura." He said encouragingly as Sakura got ¾ of his shaft into her. As Sakura neared the base of his shaft, he rested for a minute, trying to get used to the giant cock in her mouth and down her throat. Finally, with one last shove, she sucked in all of Kakashi's cock. "You did it Sakura!" Kakashi complimented, amazed that she was actually able to do it. Nobody had ever done it before, even in this position.

"I did, didn't I?" She said a little smugly, taking her mouth off it enough to get some air. In a matter of seconds though, they resumed their licking, fingering, and sucking. Sakura could manage to get all of his giant cock into her mouth more easily now, often taking little breaks to treat his balls to a little action. As Kakashi was fingering Sakura's dripping cunt, his gaze diverted towards her ass. He wondered. He slowly eased a finger into her asshole. At this, Sakura practically jumped in surprise. "No! I'm a virgin there!"

"Is that so, mind if I take that virginity?" Sakura looked at him a little nervously, but agreed. She got off of her sensei as he sat up on the bed. "I'm a little tired, so you're going to have to get on top of me." He said, drawing her onto his lap. He slid the head of his member over her anal entrance, lubricating it with her pussy juice and saliva. "If you were that tight in your pussy, you're going to be wonderful in here." He slowly guided himself in, gaping at the tightness of her ass. With one final thrust, he shoved all of his member into her.

"Oh Sensei!" Sakura practically screamed at the mix of pain and pleasure. She gripped onto Kakashi's shoulders as the pain writhed through her body. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes as Sakura got used to the feeling of him inside her ass. "Okay…I think I'm ready." She said, gripping lighter on Kakashi. She brought her knees to the sides of her body and placed her feet on the bed. Slowly, she brought her ass off of Kakashi's cock until only the head was still inside her. She then brought her ass back down onto it slowly. Again and again, she brought her ass up and down on his large cock, the pain slowly giving away to pleasure as she moaned. With the tightness of Sakura's ass, Kakashi was in heaven. He absolutely loved the pure tightness of her sweet ass around his cock. you try gyrating a little?" Kakashi asked, grabbing her breasts in both his hands and laying back down on the bed. Sakura weakly nodded, gyrating and pumping on his cock. She gripped Kakashi's hands on her breasts and closed her eyes. Her movements began speeding up as her ass fully got used to a cock inside of it. When Kakashi looked down, he could hardly believe what he was seeing. This young girl 's ass was swallowing up all of his cock inside her. Sakura could feel that she nearing climax, and moved to wrap her arms over Kakashi's shoulders. She pumped up and down on his cock at an amazing rate, making slippery noises. Kakashi could tell he was about to come as well, and began thrusting into her furiously. With a final thrust, Sakura's ass clenched onto Kakashi's cock as an immense orgasm ripped through Sakura's body and caused her to scream as loud as she could. With her ass clenched so tight, Kakashi moaned as his cum shot deep inside her ass. Sakura passed out on Kakashi as his cum leaked out of her ass and down Kakashi's shaft. Kakashi felt totally exhausted as he wrapped his arms around him student and drifted into sleep.

Next chapter: Sakura needs cum, and lots of it.


	4. Ch 4: Sakura needs cum

I'd like to apologize beforehand for not posting the next chapter for a long time. I needed incentive to really write a story and I also needed to be in the mood. Well, here's the next and longest chapter of the Purpose of Kunoichi.

The Purpose of Kunoichi

Chapter four: Sakura needs cum, and lots of it.

It was a beautiful morning as sunlight filled the two lover's room, causing Sakura to groggily wake up. She smiled, looking down at the very content looking Kakashi as he slept peacefully. She would have loved to stay right there with him for a little longer, but there was a problem. She had to pee.

Pulling Kakashi's now limp cock out of her ass, she quietly made her way over to the adjoining bathroom to do her business. After brushing her teeth, she took her special pill for the day and drank a cup of water. After the water went down her throat, she realized just how intensely hungry she was. Quickly getting dressed, she quietly made her way out of the room and down to the lobby of the bathhouse. To her surprise, she found Ino in a Kimono as she was about to head into the female bath. "Ino?" Sakura said surprised.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Ino asked, just as surprised as her. Taking her bath bucket of bathing supplies, she walked over to Sakura with a twinge of annoyance in her face. "I thought you were on a mission, not going to a bathhouse. Are you and your team slacking off or something? I would expect that from you, Naruto, and Kakashi, but not my dear Sasuke."

"For your information, we finished the mission last night. We were just invited here as a thanks." Sakura said with a vein throbbing in her forehead. "And what do you mean YOU'RE Sasuke?! He's mine." She said furiously, raising her fist.

"Ha, yeah right Sakura. The day you and Sasuke hook up is the day that shave my head bald. Ha ha ha!" She laughed evilly as she walked away into the bath. Sasuke just stood there smiling at her leave.

"Then why aren't you bald yet, Ino pig." She said, remembering yesterday and what she did with Sasuke. She was lost in thought, thinking about it when Naruto came up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Sakura freaked out, thinking someone was going to kidnap her and flipped him over her shoulder. Naruto hit the ground with a loud thud and laid there groaning. "Ah, Naruto, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Uhhhh…..Sakura-chan….." Naruto groaned on the ground. A couple of minutes later, Naruto got back on his feet and chatted with Sakura for a little while. Sakura groaned a little at one thing he had to say.

"So Sasuke went back early?" Sakura said glumly as she slumped in a couch in the lobby. "That's just great…." She said, sighing deeply.

"But, Sakura-chan, I'm still here!" Naruto commented, only to be responded with punch to the face which knocked him onto the floor, hard. Sakura calmly got up and walked out of the bathhouse as Naruto laid there with his nose bleeding. "S-sakura-chan….."

After venting her anger at Naruto, Sakura went around the town looking for something to eat. What she didn't know was that this town had some….interesting tastes. Her eyebrow twitched, looking at a man eating a plate full of roasted caterpillars. Sakura then saw little kids snacking on roasted centipedes. Sakura held her hand over her mouth as she ran back to the bath house. "What's wrong with these people?! Eating bugs?! That's just wrong. Now where am I going to get something to eat?!"

Just then, Sakura saw Naruto walk into the men's bath with his bathing supplies. Thoughts of how great Sasuke's and Kakashi's cum tasted like filled her mind and Sakura's intelligent brain kicked into action. Naruto plus his impressive stamina equals a bit of cum. Sakura shook her head violently. "No way! Not with Naruto, ever!" Then another factor entered her mind. Naruto plus impressive stamina, plus mass shadow clone jutsu, equals a lot of cum. Thoughts of having a mouthful of cum filled her mind and caused herself to get wet between the legs. "Well…maybe I should make it up to him for hurting him." She smiled, running off back to her room.

"Ow…Sakura can sure be mean." Naruto said, naked in the outdoor, bamboo fenced spa as he rubbed his sore nose. "Man, why do I like her again. She can be so mean to me sometimes." He spoke out loud. He was all alone in the spa. Usually people came at night so he had the spa all to himself. Or, so he thought. He sat back against the large boulders lining the spa and closed his eyes. The spa was so soothing on his skin and muscles. That was when, he heard a small splash. He just figured it was somebody coming in so he simply kept his eyes closed.

"You sure look relaxed Naruto." Sakura smiled in an elegant obi. She was standing in a shallow part of the spa so her obi wouldn't get wet. Sakura's eyes were looking between Naruto's legs. Unfortunately because of the bath salts, she couldn't see anything. Naruto, hearing Sakura's familiar voice, shot up like a rocket. He tried covering himself with his arms in the water as he looked up at Sakura.

__

This is not good. Not good at all! I must have slipped into the girl's bath by accident! I am in serious trouble, Sakura's going to murder me! These thoughts and similar ones flowed through Naruto's head. He thought he was as good as dead. "Sakura, I'm so sorry, I didn't know this was the girl's bath, please don't kill me!!!" He shouted, covering his head, expecting the beating of his life.

"What are you talking about Naruto? This is the guy's bath." Sakura said, smiling at Naruto's funny ignorance. Although, she understood why he would think he was in the girl's bath. At this, Naruto blinked and returned his gaze up at Sakura.

"Wait, if this is the guy's bath, why are you here?" He asked, very confused at this point. That's when he noticed Sakura's sweet smile start to turn into a dirty one. Sakura wanted to see his reaction to the truth so she figured she should let him know.

"To fuck and suck you dry of course." Sakura said simply, closing her eyes and crossing her arms. At this, Naruto's face instantly grew cherry red and he had to pinch himself hard on the cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Naruto was about to say something when Sakura put a finger over his mouth. She then proceeded to unwrap her sash and take off her obi. Naruto's jaw dropped, his eyes grew wide, and he immediately got erect at the sight before him. Supple breasts, beautiful curves, and a womanhood with a little patch of hair and petit lower lips. "Naruto, do you want this?" Sakura said, looking down at him with a kind smile.

"A-are you serious?" Naruto managed to stutter in shock. Sakura laughed a little. Naruto was as fidgety about having sex with her as Sasuke and Kakashi were. She was going to have fun with him. She answered Naruto's question with a nod. "YEEEEESSSS!!!!" Naruto immediately shouted, tackling Sakura to the ground in the shallow part of the spa. "What can we do Sakura? Could you maybe suck me or something? Please?"

Sakura was taken back by Naruto's sudden outbreak of excitement. "Um…sure?" She answered, sort of nervous. A big smile grew on Naruto's face as he sat back in the hot water in front of Sakura with his cock sticking in the air. As Sakura got to her knees and went over to him, she got a close up view of his package. Naruto was unlike either Sasuke or Kakashi. Indeed, Naruto was….average. A sweat drop went down the side of Sakura's face. Well, I sorta expected this from Naruto, she thought as she grabbed him at the base of his cock.

Naruto moaned at this closing his eyes as Sakura moved her hand up and down his shaft. Sakura then occasionally rubbed the tip of his member with her thumb, earning a moan from Naruto as he shook all over with anticipation. "Oh Sakura….please suck it. Stop teasing me." Naruto pleaded, opening his eyes and looking down at Sakura. Sakura looked up at him as she continued moving her hand up and down.

"Only on one condition. After I finish blowing you, you have to do something for me. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." She said, returning her hand to the base of his dick that was partially in the water. Naruto nodded with a big grin, wondering what exactly Sakura had in mind afterwards. However, he didn't care about that right now. All he cared about was that Sakura was actually going to suck his dick. His heart raced as Sakura's head neared his pulsating cock. Sakura kept her eyes fixed on Naruto's face, waiting to see his reaction. As she opened her mouth right in front of his lower head, she says to Naruto in a sexy voice. "Ohhhh Naruto, it looks so delicious." With that, she closed her mouth around Naruto's cock's head.

"Oh Sakura-chan!!!!" He yelled, falling backwards into the water, stopping himself using his elbows. Sakura smiled around his cock's head at his reaction. She proceeded to suck on it's head for a little while, making Naruto shiver with pleasure. "I can't believe it. Sakura is actually sucking my cock. She's actually sucking my cock!" He shouted, almost in disbelief. Luckily for them, nobody would be going into the spa any time soon. Sakura put a sign on the entrance saying that it was being remodeled and would be closed for the day.

Now Sakura began taking more of Naruto's cock into her mouth. Naruto grabbed Sakura by the back of the head and encouraged her by pushing her head down onto his member. Within a couple of seconds, Naruto's entire member was in her hungry mouth. Slowly she moved her head up and down his shaft, going from the base of his cock to the very tip, practically giving the very tip a kiss every time. As she began picking up her pace, she felt Naruto's cock begin to pulsate inside her mouth and she knew she was about to get a little snack. She quickly pulled her mouth off of his saliva covered cock and grabbed it by the base. She then began moving her hand up and down it at a quick pace with her mouth hovering millimeters from it's entrance. She licked the end madly, begging for a little snack. Naruto didn't disappoint her as his seed shot into Sakura's mouth, covering her flicking tongue with his cum. Sakura moaned in satisfaction as the river of cum kept flowing into her mouth. When it finally stopped, her cum covered tongue licked the end of his cock, trying to get any traces of his cum off of it. After savoring his cum in her mouth for about a minute, Sakura swallowed all of the cum into her empty stomach. "That was delicious Naruto. Thanks." She said with an innocent smile.

Naruto looked completely satisfied as he laid back in the water with a big grin. "Oh Sakura-chan, that felt so great." He said, panting. "Now…what was it you wanted me to do?" He asked, sitting back up and seeing Sakura sitting on a large rock. Her legs were spread open just enough so that he could see her beautiful cunt. His cock returned to it's erect state after seeing that. Sakura noticed his erection and smiled. It looked like her assumption that his stamina was also great when it came to sex.

"Okay Naruto. I want you to make enough shadow clones to fill the spa." Naruto blinked at this. He thought they were going to do some crazy sex, but it looked like she wanted to train. What would she possibly want to do that was sexual and included shadow clones. Then it hit him. When it did, he turned bright red. He nodded excitedly and began focusing his chakra. With a little grunt, he managed to create 50 naked Narutos with erections. Sakura got a little wet between her legs at this sight. She then got on her knees in the water and turned around. She then pushed her butt outward towards all of the on looking Narutos and turned her head to look at all of them. "Okay guys, I want you all to fuck every one of my holes, but I want you all to shoot your jizz in my mouth. Now Naruto, the real Naruto. I'll let you choose which hole you get to fuck next, and I'll let you cum in it. Do you want to fuck my tiny, tight little ass?" She asked, plunging her middle finger into her anus, making all of the Narutos blush deeply and wonder what it would feel like. "Or do you want to fuck my wet, hot cunt?" She asked, spreading her lower lips using her fingers.

"I…I want to fuck you in your cunt!" Naruto shouted in excitement, going over towards Sakura. She motioned for him to get underneath her, which he did without hesitation. Now with Naruto underneath her, she helped guide Naruto's aching cock to her entrance. Moving it from side to side, she helped guide the head into her horny hole. Then, with one plunge, she engulfed Naruto's entire member into her wet hot cunt. "Oh Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto shouted in pleasure of him being inside her. She then started rocking her butt up and down on Naruto's cock, making it slide in and out of her cunt. "Sakura-chan, your pussy feels so good. It's so wet and hot. Oh god…I'm in heaven." Naruto said in euphoria as he closed his eyes. Sakura was enjoying herself too. Even though it wasn't huge, a cock was a cock, and she was enjoying this one. As she rocked her ass, she noticed that something was missing. She looked back at all of the Naruto clones and saw that they were just looking at the hot action in front of them. Some of them were masturbating, which upset her. If one drop of cum was wasted, she will be pissed.

"Hey, what are you guys waiting for? Come over here and fuck my ass and mouth!" She shouted, getting their attention instantly. They all then surrounded Sakura in a crowded circle. A bunch of cocks were aimed at her face, waiting to be sucked. Also, she could feel at least five cocks rubbing up against her ass, like they were fighting to be first inside her. As Sakura began grabbing cocks with her hands to give hand jobs, she felt a cock begin to enter her tight ass. As it got deeper inside her she began to moan and push against it, trying to get it in deeper. Finally it was inside her all the way and she had two cocks inside her. As she began to lift her butt up and down again, she turned her attention back to the cocks in her hand which she had neglected. She made up for it by licking both of them at the same time along with an additional one in between them. All of them began moaning loudly as the orgy continued. The first Naruto was going crazy. Sakura's tight cunt was just so soft and warm and the pure feeling of going out and back inside her was just breathe taking. The clone fucking her ass was in heaven as well. With every thrust of Sakura's ass, it seemed to try and suck his cock in deeper.

The guys at the front had a hard time standing as they quivered in pleasure. Now Sakura was taking turns deep throating the three. When a cock wasn't being sucked, she gave it a great hand job. She knew the three were almost ready to explode and for the fun of it, was trying to time it just right to have them all come at the same time. Finally she was able to time it perfectly as she lifted her mouth off the middle one and opened her mouth with all three cocks right next to her mouth. As the three grunted, they simultaneously shot their cum inside her mouth, practically filling her mouth halfway. It took her a couple of gulps to swallow it all. The three clones then dissipated. Apparently they were only capable of coming once. No matter. There were 48 left including Naruto. After the three disappeared, the real Naruto felt his balls seize up once more. "Sakura, I'm coming! I'm coming inside you!"

"That's it Naruto, shoot your hot cum inside my cunt! Fill it up! I want every single drop inside me!" Sakura shouted, bucking her hips faster. With a yell, Naruto's hot seed shot inside the depths of Sakura's pussy, making Sakura shout with an orgasm of her own, causing her juices flow down Naruto's sweaty balls. As Naruto began to shoot inside Sakura, the clone fucking her ass knew he was ready to come as well. Slipping out of her ass, he moved up to Sakura's mouth. Recovering from her orgasm, Sakura deliriously noticed the cock in front of her face and sucked it into her mouth on impulse. Along with the normal salty taste of it, Sakura could also taste her ass on the cock and liked it. With a final plunge, his seed shot into her mouth and the clone vanished. Sakura gulped down the cum and lifted herself off Naruto's limp cock. With all of the pounding, her legs felt like noodles as she fell backwards into the shallow water and laid down in the warm liquid. "Holy…cow…that was intense. That was my first gang bang. Boy was it great."

"Hey, what about us Sakura?" One of the Naruto clones asked, pointing to the other 46 clones, including himself. "Yeah, we all want to do you." Said another clone. "Please?" Asked yet another clone. The rest of the clones started rambling incoherently.

"Alright, alright!" Sakura said with a sweat drop as she sat up. Her stomach was nearly 1/3 full of cum already, and that was from only 4 clones. "But, we have a problem. I don't think I can move my legs." She said, weakly trying to move her legs and failing. One clone whispered to a bunch of the other clones and then turned back towards Sakura and Naruto. Naruto was now catching his breathe and it was obvious he wasn't going to continue with the gang bang for a bit. All of the clones gathered around Sakura, making her a little nervous.

"Don't worry Sakura, just lay back and leave this to us." One clone said as got on his knees and lifting Sakura's limp legs to the point where here feet were over his shoulders. Sakura laid back in the water as she waiting for the pleasure to commence once again. Using one of his hands, the clone guided his cock into her wet cunt. "Oh yeah…." The clone said in a sigh of pleasure as he began thrusting in and out of her. Sakura didn't have time to moan as five clones knelt down around her, expecting some attention. She began pumping two of them with her hands and licked and sucked the three around her head. Since she couldn't use her hands on the three around her head, she chose to pleasure all three with her mouth at the same time. All three of them placed their cock heads in front of her mouth as she began licking them. Even though her skill with her mouth was great, she couldn't fully pleasure the three at the same time. One of the clones realized this and got an idea. He got up and knelt around her waist. Placing his cock in between her breasts, he grabbed both of her medium sized breasts and pushed them against his member. With her breasts around his cock, he began breast fucking her. Now with only two cocks to deal with, she managed to suck a bit of both into her mouth after the two clones repositioned themselves. The clone fucking her cum leaking cunt pulled out, confusing Sakura. Everything was made clear as he began pushing himself into her anus.

"Oh yes, fuck my ass!" Sakura begged, taking the two cocks out of her mouth briefly. He didn't disappoint her as he began thrusting madly into her tight ass. With her tight hole being fucked, Sakura picked up the pace as she sucked and pumped the cocks around her madly. Soon she noticed the guys' pulsing cocks were almost ready to burst. "Quick, get around my mouth!" She shouted as all six of the clones gathered around her mouth and began jerking off with all of their cock heads hovering over her mouth around her. With all of them around her mouth, touching each other at the end, she couldn't help herself as she gave them one final lick. That's when all of the clones shouted and lathered Sakura's protruding tongue with their cum. As they continued jerking off to get all of their cum out, it began flowing down all sides of her tongue into her mouth. Sakura continued to lick them as they shot their seed onto her tongue. By the time they were done and vanished, Sakura's mouth was completely full of cum. As she slowly swallowed it bit by bit, she took some time to swirl her tongue in the lake of cum to fully taste it. By the time she was done swallowing it all, the real Naruto was looking in amazement at her, getting a fully grown hard on himself.

"Looks like you're ready for round three Naruto." Sakura said to him, masturbating using her ass. "Wanna try my ass this time?" She asked, bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucking on them. She then managed to get to knees, facing away from him. She wriggled her ass in front of him as she plunged two fingers into her anus. "I wanna be fucked like a dog Naruto. Fuck me like a dog." Naruto immediately got up and went up behind her. Bringing her fingers out of her ass, Naruto placed himself at her entrance and slowly began to enter her. From all of the fucking earlier, it offered no resistance to Naruto's cock as it easily slid in. Naruto closed his eyes as he started pulling in and out with long slow strokes. Sakura began moaning once again as she tried to grip the bedrock below her. Sakura motioned for another clone to come over and once he did, she immediately began sucking him and massaging his balls with her hands. It wasn't long until Sakura's skills had the clone shooting his load into her mouth. With one last gulp, Sakura's stomach was completely full of cum.

"I'm coming Sakura, I'm coming!" Naruto shouted, quickening his pace as he began shooting his jizz deep inside Sakura's ass. With a plop, Both Naruto and Sakura fell to the ground, completely exhausted. There came a couple of coughs from the remaining 40 horny clones. Sakura sweat dropped, realizing she should have just told Naruto to make a few clones instead of 50. But, they wanted to be satisfied, so she might as well satisfy them. Sitting back, she spread her legs apart and gave them a dirty grin.

"Okay guys, now you can shoot your cum anywhere you want except my mouth. Go ahead, fill my holes with your jizz." With that, Sakura was bombarded with cocks. At any time there would be three of them inside her, fucking her brains out. After the first few clones, Sakura's weak body gave out so they had to lift her body in the air to continue their orgy. So much cum was being shot into her cunt and ass, it gushed out with every stroke. With an accidental slip, one clone shot his cum onto her back, giving Sakura an idea. "Shoot your cum on me. Cover all of my body with it!" She shouted in euphoria. It wasn't long until cum went flying everywhere. Onto her legs, stomach, breasts, face, and even in her hair. Winding down to the last few clones, it was hard to find a single spot on her that wasn't already dripping with semen. Her hair was a mess, having cum mixed into her hair as if it was shampoo. With one last poof, every last clone was gone, leaving only Naruto and Sakura.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Asked Naruto, leaning over to where Sakura was. With all of her holes completely full of cum and being completely covered in it from head to toe, she was more than okay. Sakura was in heaven.

Later that day, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were heading back to Konoha. Ino decided to join up with them as to not walk back alone. After a couple of minutes of staring at her, Ino spoke up. "Sakura, what kind of skin lotion do you use? Your skin looks slightly less repulsive than usual. If it would make you less ugly, it would make me even more beautiful than I already am."

With a slight throbbing vein, she replied. "As if." The thing is, she hadn't changed her skin lotion. Why would her skin be…A smile donned her face. "If you want the skin lotion, just go up to Shikamaru or Chouji. I'm sure they'll give you some." She giggled, catching up with the rest of the group.

Ino was left with a blank and confused face. She had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. "The hell? Shikamaru and Chouji?" With one final laugh, Sakura passed the group and ran towards the sunset.

The end.


End file.
